This invention relates to a soil-working machine, and more particularly to an apparatus for opening obstructed furrows and ditches.
The furrows are irrigation channels with planting beds aligned between the ditches. The furrows have sloping sides, narrow bottoms and increasing tops. The seeds are planted on top of the rows, while the bottom of the furrow serves as a channel for allowing water to flow between transverse channels, or ditches and the furrow. Since the field oftentimes presents an uneven terrain, depressions in the soil may form along the furrows. These depressions tend to accumulate water, while soil elevations prevent water from properly draining into the ditch or from being properly delivered from the ditch to irrigate the plants.
Sometimes, leaves and plant parts accumulate in the main ditches and special machines are employed to clear them. Such machines move through the field, throwing debris, dirt or sand from the cleaned path to the sides of the rows and into the furrows. As a result, the areas immediately adjacent to the main ditch become blocked by the mounds of soil, preventing water from freely flowing from and into the furrows. The water tends to accumulate in the eye of a furrow, making the soil soggy and potentially damaging nearby plants. Ideally, the furrows should maintain a constant depth in relationship to the irrigation channels and to the rows, thus allowing efficient use of water.
Conventionally, after a specialized tractor attachment referred to as a ditch digger passed through the field, the furrows need to be cleaned. It is often done by hand, a job that is time consuming and labor intensive. Some of the older technical solutions to this problem include furrow-cleaning apparatuses that have spoked or toothed trash-clearing fingers that dig into the furrows to help remove the trash from the critical areas adjacent the irrigation ditch. While some of these machines may work satisfactorily under favorable conditions, many of such older devices have difficulty going through wet mud and clearing soggy soil from the furrow entrance.
Additionally, the ditches that are cut across the rows and across the furrows become clogged with debris and fail to provide the much needed drainage. Manual clearing of the ditches is expensive and time-consuming. There exists, therefore, a need for a means for cleaning furrows and ditches in the field, which can operate in dry as well as wet soil conditions.